


Slippery When Wet

by yours_eternally



Series: 666 Fics [1]
Category: Murderdolls (Band)
Genre: 666 fic, M/M, Piss, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: Joey feels the wet spray speckle his forearm and then the sharp tang of ammonia hits him, and he realises it’s not beer.Something happens to Wednesday on stage and Joey's somewhatdistracted.
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Joseph Poole | Wednesday 13
Series: 666 Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214981
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Slippery When Wet

Joey sees it before he realises what he’s seeing; the clear plastic cup is thrown in a miraculously perfect arch with the pale amber liquid suspended weightless within. Until it hits Wednesday square of the jaw and explodes everywhere. Joey feels the wet spray speckle his forearm and then the sharp tang of ammonia hits him, and he realises it’s not beer. 

_‘Motherfucker!_ ’ Wednesday roars, turning as if he’s going to drive straight off the stage. But he gets caught up in the wire from the mic and nearly goes face first into the crowd. Acey grabs him by the waist of his jeans, pulling him back and barking at him to carry on with the fucking set. Because they’re not playing some dive bar in the sticks; they’re on a world tour. And besides, security has already dragged the piss-thrower and their friends out. 

Ben does a couple of drum rolls and they’re back into it; Wednesday wiping his mouth and snarling into the mic. Joey watches Wednesday out of the corner of his eye, barely keeping time. He can see he’s wet all down one side, and not just with sweat. The thought makes the skin tingle. The thought of the still warm piss dripping down Wednesday’s chin, soaking through his clothes and into his dreads. 

Joey swallows and pushes the thought away. He needs to _concentrate_ on the fucking fingering for this next part. But he makes a deal with himself, deciding to corner Wednesday after the show. It comes around quicker than he’s expecting. The last chord ringing out before the lights go out and they’re all shuffling off stage. He can still hear the crowd baying over the ringing in his ears as they get into the corridor to the green room. 

‘Wednesday,’ Joey says, stopping in place. Wednesday turns back to him stopping too, with Ben and Eric peering interestedly behind him. 

‘Yeah?’ Wednesday says, frowning at him. He looks hollow; like the show has wrung him dry. Joey doesn’t speak, eyes flicking to Ben’s. Ben rolls them, looping an arm around Eric from behind. 

‘C’mon Gorgeous,’ he says pulling him back to press a sloppy kiss to his cheek, ‘—the big boys want to have a _talk_.’ Eric grumbles trying to shove him off but Ben tugs him off down the corridor until it’s just Joey and Wednesday, still staring at each other. 

‘What do you wanna talk about?’ Wednesday says, coming towards Joey with a concerned frown. 

‘It’s not—’ Joey starts but he doesn’t know how to just say it. ‘Come-come here.’ Wednesday takes another step towards him and Joey puts his hands on his chest. He leans up and into him inhaling. He can still smell the tart undertone of ammonia through the musky of Wednesday's sweat. 

‘I gotta shower,’ Wednesday says, catching his elbows to hold him back, ‘I smell like shit, man.’ Joey hums softly, ignoring him, and pushing against his hands. He licks Wednesday’s throat. He can taste the tang on his skin. It could be sweat, but Joey can feel his whole body heating up and it hardly seems to matter. 

‘Joe, I—’ Wednesday mumbles. 

‘Just let me,’ Joey says. _Begs_. In barely a whisper. Wednesday’s not holding him back anymore. Not forcing him off or away. He’s letting Joey press into him. Letting Joey lick his skin, suck at his dreads, smudge his face against his collarbone. Stroking and rubbing until Joey can imagine the smell seeping into him as well. 

He groans against Wednesday’s neck. He pants, the fizzy taste heavy in his tongue. His head is spinning and he’s achingly hard. In the back of his mind, he’s vaguely aware they’re standing in the middle of a corridor, while he paws at Wednesday’s piss-soaked clothes. Barely controlled like an animal. 

‘ _Shit_ ,’ Wednesday says as he exhales sharply, and blearily Joey realises he must be able to feel his cock is hard. Joey feels Wednesday slip a hand between his thighs. 

**Author's Note:**

> is it grosser that it's someone else's pee..? 🤔
> 
> [yours-eternally-ao3](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3) on tumblr


End file.
